Ghost Help
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Salahkan sifat Maehara yang kepo sejak lahir dengan hal berbau busuk macam makhluk supranatural yang membuat orang tuanya eneg bukan main. Hingga mempertemukannya dengan Ren Sakakibara, pemuda mesum tingkat asem yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Pemuda yang memberikannya indra keenam dengan bayaran satu kecupan dibibir. [Warn : RenMae]


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, HOLOL.**

 **.**

 **[Ren x Maehara]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian percaya hantu atau makhluk-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut-namanya?

Bukan, maksud Maehara bukan Voldemord. Meski masa muda Voldemord itu ganteng tapi dia tetep milih Draco Malfoy yang warna rambutnya sebelas duabelas mirip dengannya. Meh!

Maehara tentu percaya karena pernah mengalaminya langsung, salahkan sifatnya yang kepo sejak lahir dengan hal berbau busuk macam makhluk supranatural yang membuat orang tuanya eneg bukan main.

Hingga mempertemukannya dengan Ren Sakakibara, pemuda mesum tingkat asem yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya. Pemuda yang memberikannya indra keenam dengan bayarann satu kecupan dibibir.

"Gue Ren Sakakibara. Tetangga baru lo,"

"Salam kenal." Lanjutnya sambil mengedip ganjen padanya. Maehara bergidik dan reflek mundur menuju pintu keluar. Maehara bersyukur tubuhnya kali ini konek dengan otaknya, tumben. Biasanya ogah amat konek.

"Mundur lo." Maehara berkata sengit, pintu rumah Ren yang tadi terbuka mendadak tertutup. Membuat Maehara terjebak di dalam rumah Ren. Oh, oh perasaan Maehara tidak enak.

"Tenang. Gue gak akan merkosa lo,"

"Jadi, bisa biasa aja nggak ekspresi lo? Gue nggak akan gigit paling juga lo ndesah keenakan." Ren mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menarik pemuda unyu didepannya. Sedang Maehara sudah menjerit lebay kayak banci mau di sodomi. Harusnya dia berteriak tidak tapi yang keluar malah 'KYAAAAA' dari bibirnya.

"Nama lo Maehara Hiroto kan?" Ren kemudian berdehem. Maehara mengangguk, mengabaikan teriakan bancinya tadi dan memandang Ren bingung. Jangan bilang orang didepannya ini penguntit.

"Gue denger lo tertarik sama hal supranatural?" Ren bertanya lagi, ingatkan Ren untuk tidak mencubit pipi Maehara yang berubah menggembung didepannya. Lihat wajah Maehara yang tadinya jijik padanya sekarang berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Gue, gue tertarik banget malah," Maehara menjawab, ekspresinya mengebu. "Eh, kok lo tau sih?"

"Gue punya semacam informan." Jawab Ren kemudian meraih pundak Maehara dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Mae. "Kalau gitu lo mau gabung sama kelompok kecil gue?"

"Maksud lo? Kelompok apaan?" Tanya Maehara sembari memiringkan wajahnya tanda tak mengerti yang membuat Ren panas dingin, Maehara minta dimakan kayaknya.

Menstabilkan hormone yang mengebu dalam dirinya kemudian Ren berbisik ditelinga Mae. "Kelompok pembantu hantu, syaratnya lo harus bisa lihat hantu supaya bisa masuk."

Kedua mata Maehara membulat. Apa? Apa ini nyata? Cubit dia sekarang. Ugh!

"MAU. GUE MAU." Teriak Mae senang, membuat Ren menutup kedua telinganya, semoga dia nggak budek setelah diteriaki Mae barusan. "Tap-"

"Yaudah, berarti kita bisa mulai misi untuk membantu hantu disana." Potong Ren kemudian menunjuk hantu merah yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu. Maehara memandang sesuatu yang ditunjuk Ren, kemudian mengerjap bingung.

"Btw, gue kan nggak bisa lihat hantu. Tadi gue mau bilang tapi keburu lo potong." Kata Maehara.

"Eh?"

"Tapi menurut informan gue, lo bisa lihat hantu?" Tanya Ren yang juga bingung, Maehara hanya menggeleng. Nggak tahu apa-apa. Pengen nangis rasanya. Udah seneng eh malah ada kejadian kayak gini.

"Ah, tenang lo bakalan bisa lihat hantu kok." Kata Ren dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Maehara kembali berseri. "Caranya?" tanyanya kepo.

"Ehem."

Ren menyeringai pada Mae kemudian meraih pundak Maehara kembali hingga berada dipelukannya, kedua tangannya kemudian berpindah menangkup wajah Maehara dan menariknya perlahan hingga hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung Maehara. Maehara hendak protes tapi kedua bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh bibir Ren.

Maehara shock, tentu saja. Kedua matanya membulat kaget dengan ciuman Ren yang mendadak itu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya shock ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kenalin dia Karma. Hantu yang bakal kita bantu." Kata Ren memperkenalkan sosok merah yang tadi dilihatnya, Maehara bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Ren melepas ciumannya.

WHAT THE HELL. Sekarang dia beneran bisa lihat hantu nih?

"Oh iya, penglihatan ini gak permanen, jadi kalau pengen dapet penglihatan terus, lo mesti nyium gue tiap hari." Ren tersenyum miring begitu pula dengan hantu merah yang terkekeh menertawakan dirinya.

Shit!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **[Edited]**


End file.
